


Cam For Me

by Anonymous



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Cam! boy Zhengting, M/M, Older Xukun, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Cam For Me

 

Xukun couldn’t remember how he’d found the website. Yanjun might have shown it to him; he had a vague recollection of her coming into his office after a long board meeting, saying, “You  _need_  to relax, Xukun! We’re going to start losing partners if you keep snapping everyone’s head off!” He’d glared at him, his trademark expression when he was pissed, or confused, or feeling anything, really. His face kind of just slid into it naturally.

Yanjun had just made an irritated, unimpressed noise and bent over Xukun’s laptop. “Let me blow your mind,” he said, and he had, queuing up some of the hottest gay porn he’d ever seen. It said volumes about their friendship that Xukun never had to tell Yanjun that he was into gay porn, that he didn’t ask how he knew where to find it, that he made no noise about him finding it for him, and that he didn’t make fun of him for it afterward.

It didn’t really help his mood that much – though jerking off did relax him a little, just around the edges – but he spent a lot of time in the late evenings, alone in his apartment, jumping around from site to site. Xukun ended up on a cam site one night, which – well, he didn’t really like cam sites, on principle. Anyone with a webcam could do it, and clicking on feeds was kind of like playing Russian roulette with genetics. He was about to leave, go back to regular porn, when one of the feeds at the top caught his eye.  _Streaming now_ , it said, the little preview window paused on one frame. It was just the side of a man’s face, smooth jaw and neckline, the upturned corner of a mouth, but something about the movement captured in that one little picture called to Xukun and he clicked on it without another thought.

His browser refreshed and brought him to a new page, video feed taking up half the screen, with a chat screen beside it, flashing with messages.  _359 watching_ , it said at the bottom. A banner at the top said  _Show starts at $500_ , and a counter below that was at $405. The video feed was empty, looking at a bed covered in dark sheets, and for a moment Xukun was confused. He could hear someone talking somewhere off camera, indistinct, and then a lanky young man swung himself down in front of the screen. Xukun stared.

He wasn’t wearing a shirt (or pants? Xukun couldn’t tell.) but despite his leanness, he was fit, pale white skin stretched over smooth biceps and toned abs. Xukun watched the boy smile as the money counter ticked up to $420, watched his long lashes brush against his cheeks when he blinked. The counter clicked up to $470 suddenly, and the boy grinned fully.

“Ooh,” he crooned, and Xukun jumped at the sound of his voice. “Someone’s a big spender.” He leaned back in his chair and Xukun could see he wasn’t wearing pants, just a pair of boxer briefs. The young man rubbed at his crotch, fingers squeezing his dick through the cotton. “Thirty bucks, guys. Let’s get this party started, huh?”

Xukun swallowed. He could easily spare thirty dollars; he’d probably made a hundred times that in the time he’d been sitting there watching. Even as he thought that, though, the counter rolled up to $500 and the boy disappeared, replaced by a message that said  _This user is now in a private session. Sign up now to receive alerts when your favorite cam star is online!_

Xukun stared at the screen. It was strange how badly he wanted to see this kid. He filled out the registration form, leaning across the bed to grab his wallet off the nightstand so he could enter in his credit card information.  _Thank you!_  the site remarked, and refreshed the feed.  _Join private session?_  it asked now.  _Viewing rate is $1/minute. Yes_ , Xukun clicked, and the feed returned.

The young man was on the bed now,  _lounging_ , completely naked, pulling lazily at his cock. Xukun moved almost unconsciously, flipping onto his back and setting the laptop on the bed so he was free to palm at his own dick, timing his movements with the young man on screen. It jumped in his hands as the kid bent his knees, lifting his hips so that he could slip his free hand under him, toying with his entrance.

It was so weirdly intimate, in a way Xukun hadn’t been in a long time, even though he wasn’t even in the same room as the kid on the screen. He came long before the boy did but lay still afterward, watching the boy’s long fingers stretch himself wide, pressing in two, then three, then four. He licked his lips at the way the boy bit into his own lip as he came, and groaned softly when the boy sat up and licked the cum off his hands, staring directly into the camera.

The boy sauntered over to the camera, a lazy smile on his face and said, “Thanks for watching. Night, everyone,” and the feed cut out.  _User is not performing at this time,_  the site said.  _Check back soon or click here to subscribe to this user’s feed and receive alerts when they are online._

Xukun clicked here.


End file.
